


Three Words

by extryn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Harems, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extryn/pseuds/extryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy takes full advantage of her position as head of 3W. (PWP, spoilers for 8x11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry-not-sorry but I couldn't resist. Come on, why else would she hire such adorable, nubile employees? We all know what's going on here. (Note: I've referred to Missy as the Master because I honestly believe she wouldn't change her name and it's more a disguise for the point of tricking the Doctor - it's just my preference for this fic.)

'That's it, Chang,' the Master says, narrowing her eyes, 'Slower.'

Seb's eyes snap shut, his teeth clenching in a hiss as Chang trembles down over just the first inch. She watches, carefully; the concentration etched in Chang's face, the tendons of his neck, the muscles straining through the pale skin of his thighs.

He moans, shamelessly, as if she isn't watching. She's taught him well. Seb has yet to learn the value of _letting go_.

Lips twitching into a snarl, she carefully states, 'All the way,' and watches Chang's mouth catch in discomfort as he slides himself down, down, sinking around that ever so eager length of flesh. He slows, breaths coming hard and fast as he struggles with that last sliver of skin - then his eyes flick to meet hers, just a moment, and he releases the tension in his muscles and falls, until he's shaking, seated around the base of Seb's cock.

Oh, she hasn't forgotten what that was like. She knows no matter how Seb cries, breathlessly, how his mouth falls open, no matter how long she's made him wait - he can wait longer.

The Master lets her lower lip fall just so; the cling of lipstick parting from soft skin better than all the sex in the world. 'Up. Do it again.'

Now he moans. Seb, specifically, his hands bound only half-uselessly over his head with his own tie (the Master really misses _those_ ) , his bare torso just starting to shine with sweat. Good. It's going to be a long night; boring, boring, _boring_ , but what did she expect of the Doctor? Certainly more than he expects of her, and she's sorry to say that isn't saying much.

Crossing her legs, where an ache builds just pleasantly, the Master raises her eyebrows and directs, 'Harder.'

Poor Chang; his stamina's certainly improved over the course of his employment, but she must do something about the core strength. She spies a little fluid just beading at the tip of his erection, the tilt of his hips angling Seb's cock in almost the right way as he rams himself down, and she can't help to add, 'Touch yourself.'

Chang does, hesitantly, hesitating between glancing at her and risking a moment's disobedience and the need she's carefully conducted through his nerves, his veins - the Master laughs; she hasn't even hypnotised these ones. Perhaps the Doctor will find her like this, the scent of their sex still clinging to the heavy fabric of her clothes, the careful twist of her hair; this one's more stubborn than she's had to deal with for a while. She wonders if she'd get a rise out of him, certainly, nothing like that hearts-deep _hurt_ his last incarnation gifted her with so readily.

He sits, jaw slack, grinding his hips over Seb's cock fully sheathed inside him, hand dragging slowly, sweetly over his own. She knows that easy slide, too perfect to waste on some desperate race towards completion, and what is she if not magnanimous? 'That's enough, now, leave him be.'

The moan Seb emits when he slides off, a wet, silly little _pop_ , is just divine. Hard, weeping, he strains his muscles against the silk of his tie - ridiculous, the Master knows, all he has to do is pull his hands over his head and touch, and she'd kill him for the privilege.

Fully naked, Chang pants and hovers over him on hands and knees, his eyes dark with need when he watches Seb's desperation, his own little supervised creation. She's running quite the establishment, here. Rest of your life, indeed.

The Master has almost had enough. She has work to do; business to attend to, the Doctor's arrival to plan. To say nothing of the work upkeeping the Matrix by herself. She could leave them, like this, she's denied them often enough. Perhaps not tonight.

'Finish him off,' she sighs, scowling when Chang reaches out with one sticky set of fingers, 'Your _mouth_ , Chang, I'm sure you taste delightful. Doesn't he, Seb, hmm?'

'Y-yes, yes Mistress,' Seb nods, eager to please, and the Master simply hums and restrains herself. They'll know soon enough. Best not spoil the surprise.

Chang makes short work of him; slow, cautious, his erection even flagging a little - _perish the thought_ \- but he regains interest when the Master starts drumming her fingers against the edge of the desk she sits on. He hasn't quite got the hang of it, Seb's come thick down his throat, and she gets him to clean it up.

Pleased, letting her arousal come as it likes, she smiles carefully at Seb, nods to his clothes and dismisses him.

That just leaves Chang; chilly, naked, only half-hard with neglect. He bows his head across from her; her legs crossed, his shoulder-width and planted on the floor. 'May I--may I take my leave?'

She purses her lips, letting her posture loosen and curling his radiatingly hot body against her frock. Hand curled around his hair, tacky with sweat, she twists her fingers and pulls him down between her legs. 'Oh, darling, you're not done yet.'

 


End file.
